darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Helena Doyle/Home
1988 - 2007 From the time Lena was born until the death of her parents, she resided in the same house in Crystal Springs. The house was normal.. very normal. Her parents longed for normalcy and it was reflected in their home. The front yard even had a white picket fence. 2007 - Present In 2007, her house burnt down taking the lives of her parents. Most of everything she owned as destroyed. It was just easier to go into an apartment as a temporary solution. But years later.. it seems that temporary arrangement is not so temporary. Late 2010 Description: Lena's apartment is small. It has a master bedroom, a bathroom and then a kitchen is connected to the living room space. It looks like it the home of two people: a neat freak and a more cluttered person, but she is the only one who lives here. Her walls are covered with paintings, many are not as high of a quality as the ones on her website or on public display. This is where she keeps her so-so pieces, perhaps to someday paint over. The apartment as a whole, looks like she was not expecting any visitors and thus did not make any attempt to hide her secrets. Her kitchen is tidy, and has very little food or drink in the cabinets or 'fridge. There are plenty of signs of Lena being someone who has been having issues with food at least for a couple of months. She doesn't want to eat. Taped to the 'fridge door is even a note saying, 'Don't forget to eat! -b1n4ry' The living room section has a couch, television and DVD player next to a small artist station. She has paints and a couple of small paintings in progress there. A small table has a framed image of a man and a woman, with a notebook in front of it, open to show the latest entry, 'Dear Mom and Dad, I'm waiting to know when I will testify. I'm so scared. -H' The door to her bedroom is ajar, revealing a bit of a girly theme, complete with a stoic stuffed rabbit sitting in the center of the bed there, on its very own pillow. The door to the bathroom is ajar, revealing a pink themed room with very few cosmetics on display, but the soft scent of lavender lingers. Her Bookcase Lena Doyle's Bookshelf The top shelf has a small curtain tacked to it, obscuring the second shelf down. Through the parted curtain a few books can be seen: :The Phantom of the Opera: Violin Instrumental Solo by Andrew Lloyd Webber :Diaries/Journals dating back to 2007 :Sheet music notebook and a few sketch books The rest of the shelves do not hide their books. They are alphabetized by author. This is just a sampling of her collection. :The Complete Idiot's Guide to Ballroom Dancing by Jeff Allen :The Complete Works of Jane Austen by Austen :Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen :Braiding: Easy Styles for Everyone by Diane Carol Bailey :Peter Pan by J. M. Barrie :Buckland's Complete Book of Witchcraft by Raymond Buckland :How To Win Friends and Influence People by Dale Carnegie :The 85 Ways to Tie a Tie by Thomas Fink and Yong Mao :Good Faeries/Bad Faeries by Brian Froud :The Language of Flowers by Kate Greenway (1st Edition 1884) :The Simple Art of Napkin Folding by Linda Hetzer :Holy Bible - King James Version :The Complete Book of Origami by Robert J. Lang :Twilight by Stephenie Meyer :The Works of Edgar Allan Poe: Volume 1-5 by Edgar Allan Poe :Etiquette by Emily Post :To Ride a Silver Broomstick by Silver RavenWolf :Embracing Fear and Finding the Courage to Live Your Life by Thom Rutledge :The Early Poems of Alfred Lord Tennyson by Tennyson :The Adventures of Tom Bombadil by J.R.R. Tolkien :Bilbo's Last Song (Printed off the Internet) by J.R.R. Tolkien :The History of Middle-earth: Volume 1-12 by J.R.R. and Christopher Tolkien :The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien :The Lord of the Rings: Volume 1-3 by J.R.R. Tolkien :The Silmarillion by J.R.R. Tolkien :The Velveteen Rabbit by Margery Williams Future Lena dreams of having a house with a swing set in the backyard.